


Memories Lost and Found

by DaintyCrow



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Will Scarlet wacht auf, nur um herauszufinden, dass es manchmal besser ist, weiterzuschlafen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164783) by [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound). 



Will Scarlet schlief, als der Fluch von Storybrooke gebrochen wurde. Er war ins Bett gegangen, in dem Glauben er sei eine Person, und wachte auf mit all den Erinnerungen, die in seinem Kopf verloren gegangen waren.  
Jetzt erinnerte er sich an jede verdammte Einzelheit. Von den hoffnungsvollen Zeiten, bevor er durch einen magischen Spiegel mit der Liebe seines Lebens ins Wunderland gekommen war, bis hin zu jedem grauenhaften Detail, das folgte. Nichts davon war es wert, erinnert zu werden. Bei dem meisten davon war es besser, es zu vergessen. Zurückblickend verstand Will, dass es nett gewesen war, für eine bestimmte Zeit einmal jemand anderes als er selbst zu sein.


End file.
